My revenge
by Helix.bleach
Summary: Vestin is a 17 year old junior whose life just got turned up side down. Now set on a path of revenge will he be able to go through with his plan when he finds out who really turned him. Or does a bigger problem arise to stop him from destroying what is left of his humanity.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I am a terrible writer so the story will sometime switch from 3rd to 1st pov, then back.

I never looked at life as a major thing, I always just went with the flow, not caring much whether I lived to 100 or died at 40. When that choice was ripped away from me I was livid. Filled with enough rage to supply an army, I am after the woman who stole that choice from me with a burning vengence. Being put under the curse of immortality had always been a dream of mine. Yet, it was always just that a dream something unachieveable.

Maybe I should back up though, you all don't even know my name yet. My name is _Vestin Tyler_. I am 17 and a junior in highschool. My figure is punkish standing a tall lanky 6'4" with dark red hair and untamable spikes that cover my cyan colored eyes. I weigh 240lbs. Being into rock and my love for the color black doesn't help, nor my almost ever present scowl. That was my description about a month ago, then everything hit the fan in my life. This is the beginning of my story.

3RD Person Pov

The day was the 10th of October and just like any day Vestin was walking to school with his headphones in blaring loud rock music. The blur of movement off to the side as cars fly by at 50mph not fazing him, he was use to it. Smiling as he exhaled watching the fog be blown away by the slow wind. Adjusting his hoody and bending forward slightly, Vestin turned to the woods off to the left, sprinting forward at a brisk pace leaves crunching under his a short cut to school through one of his favorite places, the woods. The browning leaves falling around him companied by the scurrying of the little creatures going unnoticed as "angels fall" by Breaking benjamin comes on. After tuning everything out he fails to notice a shadowed figure watching him until he made it to school before it vanishes.

Walking into My first class of the day I take out my earbuds throwing them into my pocket. Feeling someone clap me on the shoulder i turn around giving my best friend a bro hug. "What's up big C." Cameron rolls his eyes. Cameron has been my bestfriend since pre-k he is slightly shorter then me at about 6'2 and a half. he has short brown hair and a matching pair of brown eyes to go with it. "nothing much man but come on with the big C thing that is so old."

chuckling I just pat him on the shoulder sitting in my desk. " you know I will never let you live that down, Not my fault you ran around the party drunk and naked." He growls slightly at my cheekiness. "what ever it was one time. speaking of parties you going to Miranda's tonight."

Ahhh Miranda one of my biggest crushes back in middle school. Ofcourse I still had that crush just not as bad. "Only if you are going. You kow i hate going to them stupid parties alone." He laughs heartily while pulling his things out of his bags. "We both know you only want me to go so you have a reason to stay sober."

I just flipped him the bird as i pull out my science book opening it to last nights review that I finished passing it to him. "If you want this you best shut up." "alright alright." He conceeds as he reaches for I just let him take it to copy. Looking around the class everyone has filed in and were talking about a bunch of drama, I really had no interest in.

After about 5 minutes of the pointless chatter the teacher walks in telling everyone to pull out their homework so he can take it up and they could get on with the lesson about element equations. After that class the rest of the day was boring and he couldnt get his mind off the party that was going on tonight, He really wanted to go.

Cameron and I went to my house after school to do our homework and play video games until the time for party. I had forgot how bad he sucked at call of duty after beating in it 4 times in a row. "Come on man you have this at your house do you never play it?"

"NO! Unlike you I play sports." After rubbing my ear from his yelling I facepalm. "You act like you don't stay up till 2 am talking to heather." He flinches "W..what? how do you know about that?" Laughing at his embarrassment to being caught dating my sister I just shrug.

"You know you can't hide things like that from me you never could and dating my sister, who i might add is a year younger then us started hanging around so much more after you two started dating.

It didnt take much to figure out." He flinches," Really thought I got away with it this time." After a lot of banter and messing around they finally leave for the party taking his father's 2008 ford mustang.

Turning the radio station I try and not pay attention to my best friend and sister in the back seat making out unafraid to get caught now that they knew I was ok with it. My sister Heather is 5'6. She has blue hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Ever since she was 11 and my mother started letting her dye her hair she changes it all the time but after a while it always ends up back on a blue color. She is very skinny only being about 125lbs. Let me not forget she is 16 also.

I had on my standard black jeans and a black tshirt and hoody. Cameron had on a blue collared shirt and a pair of jeans.

We arrived about 20 minutes after the party started, I would never be on time for a party like this. Being the first to show up, how Lame.

"Alright you two you can drink but i better not catch you in one of the rooms upstairs." "gotcha big brother." "yeah man don't be a drag"

I leveled him with a glare. "I mean it Cam. Don't go up their with her."

With that he went of to do his own thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Vestin sighs as he looks around the party. They had already been there for about 3 hours and everything was still in full swing. Deciding he needed some air he walks out the back door to the woods as he walks through the trees a small smile came to his face.

Listening to the sounds of the woods, he could hear the owls hooting, frogs ribbiting, and even the crunching of the leaves by the little rodents. Before he even realizes it he has walked to far to hear the party and is lost. letting out a small curse he pulls out his phone he looks at the time and turns on the flash light, trying to use it to trace his tracks back to the party.

"Ok just settle down there isn't anything here to be afraid of." Trying to chill his nerves he couldn't help that the darkness looked as if it was getting closer. After another 20 minutes his phone starts beeping that it was close to dieing, turning it off he continues to stumble around.

Leaves crunching around him he turns around looking behind him. "Who is there?"

"Its me Miranda." Taking a step back from the person in the shadows still suspicious. "what are you doing all the way out here?" Miranda just laughs. "Is that anyway to thank your saviour?"

vestin feels his back hit a tree as his eyes strain trying to see anything that would identify who was actually in front of him. The dark figure that the shadows opens its eye shocking vestin to his core. "Wh..who are you?" Red eyes stare into his from the shorter figure. "What do you want with me!"

Right before his eyes the figure disappears causing him to blink then swirl around frantically. "GAH!" Being slammed into the tree when he started to relax making him slip to his knees holding his chest.

"Poor child what I want from you is your blood, and you don't have a choice in this." Spitting out some of his blood it hits her shoe. "there is your blood you freak." She laughs it was insane and bone chilling. Feeling his body pulled up by his throat he gasps as he trys to get his breath back having been slammed into the tree again. His vision was fading in and out her eyes catch his.

"no no no, don't pass out. I wanna watch your reaction." Grabbing her wrist in an attempt to get free. She just chuckles turning his head to the side still holding his eyes with her she bites into his throat. It causes him to give out an involuntary moan,as he feels his lifeblood start to drain. "ugh, i..it feels good."

It felt like she had been drinking from him for hours his vision was going blurry and his heart rate dropping slowly. Finally she unlatches from his neck but having lost quite a few pints of his blood he just hangs limp in her grip. "When you awake my youngling you will be just like me." With that he feels himself slip into black.

When he wakes up its still dark outside and it feels colder. Now able to hear the party music he runs off toward it. Vestin was running faster then he was used to traveling, he makes it 2 miles in about 4 minutes. Walking in to Miranda's house he goes to the kitchen grabbing a water to try and quench his thirst, as he takes a small sip he swirls it around his mouth before swallowing it. It did nothing to help his parched throat. Looking at the water as if it grew a second head thats what Miranda walks in on.

"Is something wrong Vestin?" He flinches having not heard her over the deafening music. Atleast for him. "huh? Oh no everythings cool." She takes a step forward tilting her head to the side to try and look at his face since hes keeping his head turned to the ground. "I...is that blood on your neck." She grabs his chin tilting his head to side. "oh my god there is so much blood." She grabs a rag wetting it from the sink beside them she starts wiping it away gently.

"Im fine Miranda." She just chuckles. "You always try to act tough in front of me..." The rest of her sentence abruptly cut off as she looks for a wound, craning her neck around. "So maybe you are fine."

He chuckles as he like how she mothers over him. "well since i finally found you how about we go talk somewhere quite."


End file.
